One morning on the Honeymoon
by EdwardC.-RPattzluver343
Summary: I've always doubted that Edward and Bella had sex 3 times during their their honeymoon so I wrote one of my ideas
1. Chapter 1

Wake up Call

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

As I opened my eyes to the bright morning sun, I felt an extreme sense of blissfulness. Everything that we did last night flooded through my head: his lips brushing down from my mouth to my breast, down to my womanhood. His cool hands fondling my heated, erect breasts, and his manhood inside me. It was like rewinding a movie and replaying it again and again.

I clasped my hand to my chest to keep my heart from exploding out of it.

It was until then I grasped the thin layer of a tank top, that I realized I was wearing clothes. I knew when I fell asleep I was naked. I could think of only one way I was dressed now. Edward, worried that I would get cold using his chest as my pillow, even when it's blazing hot on the island.

"Edward." I said.

He didn't answer.

I looked down to see that his eyes were closed and his body relaxed. It was almost as if he was sleeping.

_Right, like I was gonna fall for that. _I thought. _Vampires can't sleep. If they could, why didn't he tell me?_

I shook him as hard as I could, knowing I wouldn't budge him, even a little otherwise.

"Ed-" I stopped, getting an evil idea. "Okay, if your not going to open your eyes, I'm to have a little fun with you."

I told him I didn't like wearing clothes to bed when it's this hot out. If he's going to keep dressing me, he's gonna get my revenge.

I threw my right leg over his abdomen, so I was sitting on the defined abs of his six-pack. I ran my fingers over his chest, his shoulders, his neck, and then finally caressing his face.

I saw his lips twitch for the briefest second, but his eyes remained shut.

I smiled and placed my lips in the same path my hands made: Streaming over every inch of his chest, up to his face.

He still didn't move- _Damn it_

I looked behind me and noticed his boxer briefs and got another idea. "Okay Edward, if you're really sleeping, then you won't mind me doing this." I said, sliding down to his legs, placing my hands on the waistband of his boxers.

I slid them down as far as I could to expose his erection. I took one more look at his face: no sign of waking up. "Have it your way." I said before I placed him into my mouth, stroking him where I couldn't reach.

I felt really strange. I used to be so afraid of these kinds of acts and now I was basically addicted to them because of him. He, his body; the urge to have him inside me was my kind of heroin like my blood was to him. I moaned in uncontrollable pleasure, as I tasted him until I pulled away to breath.

I looked over him again: his face was tense and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. He liked that, I didn't need to ask, or (If I could) read his mind to know that. "No I'll do something else."

I pulled my shirt over my head to expose my breasts, but I wasn't as embarrassed as I used to be and laid over to where my chest was resting over his and cocked my head to his throat.

I started planting kisses from the left to right of his neck and sunk my teeth into him afterwards as hard as I could, knowing it didn't work on his granite skin and sucking that area.

Within the following seconds, I was flipped over with my back on the mattress in a shower of kisses from my face, down to the waistband of my shorts, and back up again.

I couldn't restrain the snickers escaping through my lips.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's not polite to interrupt someone when they're sleeping." He whispered in my ear.

"That doesn't apply to vampires who _can't_ sleep."

He chuckled and went back to kissing me, stopping to suck on my breasts.

I gasped and moaned at the electric sensations flying through every vein in my body.

"You took your shirt off but not your shorts?" he whispered when he reach my ear.

"You're… the one who… put them on." I said when he was licking down my midsection.

Instead of answering, he stood on my knees and tore my shorts and panties off in one fluid movement, and kissing up my leg until his lips were at my folds.

"May I?" He asked in a teasing tone.

I nodded unable to form coherent words to answer with.

He groaned and lowered his lips to my folds, delving his tongue into me.

I shrieked in the ethereal pleasure streaming through my body like I was just struck by lightning.

He stopped, hesitating from the shriek.

"Don't you dare stop." I gasped, wishing more than anything right now that he'd keep giving me that feeling of mind-blowing pleasure.

I cupped my left breast in my left hand and reached my right hand over my head and squeezed the sheets there.

His hands worked to hold my thighs where they were.

I looked down to see he was watching me. No doubt wanting to see my climax, which was coming, and soon.

When it came, I threw my head back and arched my back, screaming his name over and over again.

He waited until I was calm again to pull out and move up to my side again, kissing my lips.

I yawned, _Damn it! How can I be tired now?_

He laughed and pulled me on to his chest.

He started humming my lullaby.

Next time," I mumbled, "just leave the clothes off."

He laughed again and continued my lullaby.

I was asleep in seconds.

**A/N **I may do this in Edward's POV, but let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me a while to update, but I've been really busy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story all rights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

**EPOV**

Last night was another miracle; an extremely pleasurable miracle: I was able to avoid hurting Bella. The only time I hurt her here was our first night and though I was better at being able to control myself, while consummating with Bella, I was still in shock.

The sun was just starting to rise, and that meant Bella would be awake in a matter of hours.

Bella wanted to remain completely naked through her slumber last night, though I promised her yes; she started shaking at 3 AM. So I dressed her in a thin tank top and short shorts.

"I love you Edward." She mumbled.

I looked down to see if she was awake; her eyes her shut and her breathing still even. Nope, still asleep, dreaming about me again.

I really envied her in the sleep department: She looked totally at peace in her dreams. I wish I could escape from reality for eight hours, escape from the minds in my head and dream about the goddess in my arms. However, I was a vampire, and vampires can't sleep-

I suddenly got an idea, what if I pretended to sleep and thought about Bella enough to see her as if I really was dreaming, but also, I was curious as to what Bella's reaction would be, so I relaxed my muscles, closed my eyes, and started thinking.

I wasn't completely sleeping, but I did see Bella and I lying on the beach. We were soak and wet from swimming all day and the sun was beginning to set. Bella started kissing my chest, her wet tongue replacing the water that clung to my body'

"Edward." Bella said, snapping me back to reality. I was so absorbed; I really thought I was sleeping for a second.

I still wanted to know how she would react, so I kept my eyes shut and my body relaxed.

She put her tiny human hands on me and tried shaking me, I laughed in my mind. _Did she really think she would budge me?_

"Ed-" she paused. Why? "Okay, if you're not going to open your eyes, I'm going to have a little fun with you."

A big part of me knew what she meant by that comment, but I still had to ask; what did she mean to do?

She threw her right leg over me so that she was sitting on my abdomen:

_Oh God please please, please,_ please_, tell me she's not gonna do what I think she is._

She started running her fingers acrossmy chest, moving up to my shoulders, to my neck, and then finally to my face, caressing it in her soft, fragile human hands.

I could feel my manhood getting hard again, straining against the fabric of my boxer briefs.

Unconsciously, my lips twitched, but I was able keep my eyes closed. I knew I wouldn't last long, but I was curious as to how far she would go.

She placed her lips in the same path her hands had previously took and it was starting to drive me mad, but I still didn't dare move.

"Okay Edward, if you're really sleeping, then you won't mind me doing this." She said, sliding down to my legs, pulling down my underwear as far as she could without me lifting me hips to expose my rock-hard erection.

_She wouldn't _I thought. We only did it a few other times and, though she claimed otherwise, each time I could sense a bit of discomfort when she did oral. But I wished to the lord and (dare I really say it,) my soul that she would do it now.

"Have it your way." She said before she took me into her mouth, stroking me with her hands where she couldn't reach.

Heaven: Sweet, sweet heaven. No other words can describe how blissful I felt in that moment.

She was my own brand of heroin, but not in the same way as before with her blood: Now that I knew I can't possibly hurt her in the act of love, all I wanted now was to be connected to my wife.

My heart seemed to come back to life and jumped at the thought that the meaning of my existence was, _my wife. _

The feeling of her mouth on me was becoming too much and I knew I would come soon. My face tensed, and my hands clenched into fists, ready for release, but still keeping up with my sleeping act.

She pulled away to breath, but she didn't continue.

_What in the name of all that's holy, what made her stop?_

"No, I'll do something else." She finally said, seeming to know what I thought.

I heard the whooshing sound of fabric hitting the floor and felt two, very erect nipples on my chest and feather-light kisses on my neck.

_Three seconds more…_

_3_

After kissing me, she bit down on my neck as hard as she could, knowing of course, that it wouldn't do anything to my skin.

_2_

She began sucking the skin there-

1

SCREW SLEEPING!!!!!!!

I grabbed her hips and flipped us so she was laying on her back with my inhuman speed and started raining kisses all over her body, from the tip of her face to the waistband of her shorts (why didn't she take those off too? And why did I have to dress her in the first place?)

I could hear her snickering as I worked my way up to her ear.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's not polite to interrupt someone when they're sleeping." I whispered.

"That doesn't apply to vampires who _can't_ sleep."

I chuckled as I went back to kissing her again, stopping to suck on those breasts.

She gasped and moaned at the touch, so I knew my actions had the desired effect. But I still wondered:

"You took your shirt off but not your shorts?" I whispered in her ear.

"You're…the one who…put them on." She said as I licked her skin.

I sat up on my knees and ripped those obstacles off her body and started kissing up her legs until I was at her soak and wet folds.

"May I?" I asked. I knew my voice was teasing, but I really wanted to know. I knew she most likely wanted it, but old-fashioned habits die hard.

She only nodded.

I groaned at the sight and smell of her arousal and slipped my tongue inside.

I froze at the sound of a shriek.

"Don't you dare stop." She gasped.

I continued, and looked up to find one hand on her breast and the other gripping the pillow behind her head.

I grabbed her thighs to keep them from thrashing everywhere.

She looked into my eyes then, probably thinking I wanted to see her come. And again, for the billionth time, I'm wishing I could read her mind.

"EDWARD!" She screamed as she threw her head back and arched her back.

I waited until all the juices were in my mouth and her heartbeat was normal again before pulling out and kissing her lips.

She yawned seconds later.

I laughed and pulled her onto my chest and started humming her lullaby: the sooner she slept the exhaustion off, the sooner I could finally have my release.

"Next time," she mumbled, "just leave the clothes off."

_Don't worry about the clothes. _

I laughed again and continued humming:

Soon, both her breathing and heartbeat were even.

**A/N That's all for this story.**

**I want to let you guys know that I will try to update more often with my other stories, but balancing this with school, fundraisers, work, etc. is gonna be tough.**

**Just so you guys know.**

**Hope you enjoyed this.:)**


End file.
